futurediaryfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mina Uryuu
Mina Uryuu, sometimes referred to as Two Hands, is the third diary owner, and becomes one of the leading characters in the story. Introduced as a terrorist gunner with a vendetta against all things religious, Mina becomes a central character, turning from villain to anti-hero to protagonist. She is the holder of the "Killer Diary". Her character is loosely modeled after the Roman goddess of strategy, Minerva. Appearance Mina is a young woman with past-waist length dark purple hair that is wavy, large violet eyes, and cute looking features. At first her hair is tied into two ponytails on either side of her head but later her hair is let loose the next time she appears. She usually wears a purple school girl uniform with a matching skirt. Her front hair is parted to her left, covering where her left eye used to be. The first time she appeared she had an eye patch on but later gives it to Minene and currently covers that eye with her hair. It is most likely that she has a prosthetic eye under it, though. Personality Mina is a troubled, loud, easily bored, battle hardened, battle hungry, sarcastic, rude, deadly, very competitive, cynical, confident, aggressive, and extremely ill-tempered nihilist with a dark sense of humor. Mina is undiplomatic, believing in the use of brute force and coercion to get her way. Mina is merciless and sadistic, and is more than capable of killing anyone, even unarmed civilians. Despite her merciless nature, she's also capable of showing humor and can be quite a talker when she isn't angry. Another aspect of her personality is her possible racial insensitivity. Mina is a merciless and sadistic killer, without a conscience, who will be more than ready to kill anyone at the slightest provocation, even unarmed civilians, and she kills in cold-blood. She takes maniacal glee in killing anyone she fights or just for fun. She also has very little remorse for her enemies and many times have often stepped on male enemies' crotches for fun to show them how weak they are. However, she looks at it as doing them a favor as she believes any man would love a "sexy" woman such as her to "abuse" them. Whilst appearing to be driven by general blood-lust, it is shown throughout the series that Mina subconsciously uses violence as a dysfunctional coping mechanism and outlet for her deeply repressed emotional and psychological issues. The inhabitants of the 1st world tend to take Mina at face value, as a sadistic, incredibly destructive, volatile, gun-crazed psychopath, and this is how Mina initially thinks of herself, ignoring the psychological trauma and emotional turmoil that fuels her behavior, possibly investing herself in this surface image to prevent others from discovering her emotional scars, keeping them hidden even from herself. It is only when Yukiteru arrives and begins to confront her over her actions that she begins to develop some reluctant introspection, and seriously think about who she has become and who she really is. One of the ways Mina's subconscious pain and emotional scars manifest themselves is her aversion to the empathy of others or others trying to relate to her. People presuming to understand what she has been through or how it has affected her is a huge berserk button for Mina, causing her to react in a violent rage, suggesting the depth of the bitterness and grief her early life has bred in her. She has a changing but volatile attitude towards Yukiteru. Although she respects him later in the series, she is mostly hostile towards Yukiteru, as she tried to intentionally kill him on at least two occasions and threatened him on countless others. However, she does have a tendency to save Yukiteru from critical situations, and later on, she admits to considering him as family. Due to an impoverished upbringing which involved verbal, physical and sexual abuse from those who had power over her (such as the police), Mina has developed an obsession towards power, over both herself and others, which causes her to appear fiercely independent and violently assertive, often using verbal or physical violence as a response to anyone who crosses her or to assert her dominance. However, while Mina initially appears to be tough, savage and strong-minded, her exterior actually covers up a profound lack of inner-strength and fear of the powerlessness she felt as a child. Her independence is actually more of a reactive attachment disorder, alienating others as much as possible to prevent the exposure of her own weakness and vulnerability. Mina believes the chief source of power in life is money, the "one thing everyone respects and agrees on", and consequentially has developed an obsession with maximizing the profits from each job as much as possible, such as ransoming others and looting corpses. Later on in the series, it is suggested that, despite her insistence otherwise, deep down Mina actually hates gods, her lifestyle and the person she has become, and that she wants to change but does not know how. In Tokyo, Mina opens up to Yukiteru, saying that she has lived "on dirty air" her whole life and, though she temporarily forgot it, she would be incapable of living in "a good place" like the one Yukiteru came from. Mina instigates possible bisexuality, by telling Yuno that: "I've won over some sex-starved dykes by playing the man's role. And after that, their fingers just weren't enough for them ever again." This is somewhat ironic in Omake 4, as she is actually changed into her opposite gender, as it was for the other characters. Diary & Abilities Her diary is the Killer Diary which has instant knowledge on how to kill any living being regardless of how powerful they are. This ability comes in great significance when dealing with seemingly unstoppable opponents and allows Mina to end their lives with expedient efficiency. She is highly skilled with all types of guns allowing her to perform great feats and benefit in a far ranged combat. Mina is to have excellent bull-eyes aim on her target via bullets. Mina is also able to operate all variations of guns. She can create guns as well as repair them. Also to have an expert knowledge of guns and handling them. She has excellent intuition on trigger-initiated, hand-held, and hand-directed implements, especially with an extending bore, which thereby resemble the class of weapon in either form or concept. She can go from one motion to another effortlessly, effectively dodge attacks, swing from things easily, sprint, do back-flips, leap across rooftops, and numerous other gymnastic, athletic and martial implements with little to no effort. With her agility and marksmanship, she can summon a stream of endless waves (ranging from hundreds to thousands to millions) of objects like blades, bullets, energy blasts, etc., around her target to bombard them from all sides with no hope of escape. Mina most likely has a complex strategy and pattern to confuse her opponent and limit their movement.